


Jenny's Tavern

by Bunnyyumyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyyumyum/pseuds/Bunnyyumyum
Summary: Edward always seems to visit this Tavern in his free time, and he grew quiet fond of the bar-keeper (the reader in this case). One day a handsome man shows up and starts to flirt with her, Edward gets jealous but does not show it; meanwhile, the reader continues to flirt with the handsome gentleman in order to get a reaction out of Edward! Edward then...shows her some good loving when everyone is gone ;D





	

Sea shanties and pirate songs filled the air in the tavern that you were working in, experienced and amateur singers usually came by at night to show off their new compositions, only to leave with a few pieces of silver to fill their empty bags. The delightful atmosphere of the place only brought joy to your heart, mates chattering with each other, some laughing mercilessly at each others jokes, others arguing over a debate, and some just trying to get lucky for the night with some bonny lasses.

As for you, you were just another barkeeper, or ‘tapper’ as they liked to call it. Spending most of your nights either dealing with drunkards trying to get under your skirt, listening to some depressed souls spilling their sorrows, or sometimes you would get lucky and find some alluring gentlemen that would be up for some kind of genius debate.

However, you kept it to yourself most of the time, and despite all the different types of people that you dealt with; you actually managed to gather some saucy information from them. Either be it information about War Ships, Ambassadors, or anything that involved ridiculous amounts of gold really, that’s what bartenders were for, they collected intelligence more than spilling Ale.

“Wha’ say we fu’ tonight, love?”, some grubby-looking man approached you, asking you for some goodness before smashing his mug hard against the wooden bar. His awful stench made you squint your eyes in disgust, and taking a couple of steps backwards.

“No, thank you–love”, you replied back with a cold smile that formed itself at the corners of your lips. “More Ale?”, you asked loudly as the sound of music and the crowd made it harder for you to even hear yourself.

“Aye–”, the man choked on his on vomit before completing his sentence.

You rolled your eyes, and arched one eyebrow before roughly grabbing his mug away from him and spilling more Ale into it; smashing it back on the wooden bar before turning around and flipping your hair.

“…Guess more work for me tonight.”, you said to yourself in a calm tone, mainly because it was something you got used to over these several years working in the same tavern.

All of a sudden, the music ceased, chatters stopped, and giggles muted. Everyone was looking towards the Tavern’s entrance, and it was as if they all have seen some kind of spirit walking into the place. You looked behind you as you were cleaning the glass and mugs with a clean cloth, and noticed that the place got quiet so quickly; and you couldn’t help but turn around to see what has caused such a disturbance.

Indeed, it was truly as if they saw some kind of devil enter into the crowded room, you quickly recognized the figure as Captain Edward Kenway, the fearsome dog, or the ‘Devil Dressed As A Man’ as they often called him.

The man had his hood on, walked through the crowds of people, pushing through them in order to approach the bar. Accompanied by none, Edward looked as intimidating as ever. Moments later, the music resumed, chatters and laughter diffused through the place once again.

Captain Kenway took a seat at one of the bar stools located at the end, and did not look up to meet your eyes. However, you approached him with a mug full of Ale, and it was as if you knew exactly what he wanted to consume. You slowly placed the mug right in under his chin, where he quickly grabbed it and drank more than half of it in one gulp. Nothing was to be amused by here, you knew him; he always visited this tavern for either Rum or intelligence, both in which you offered generously.

Some time passed, and still you and Edward did not exchange any words, nor glances. However, it did not bother you, you knew what kind of man he was; a man of few words, and more actions. Yet, it did not bother you a little, why meddle with his private affairs when you could meddle with his private parts? Aye, that was the relationship that you and Edward had, no talk, no promises, and no cliché love; just lust.

You noticed a fine-looking man get up from one of the tables that was placed in the far right corner of the room, and make his way towards the bar. Tall, with sharp features and a wide smile, the man did not break eye contact with you as he made his way across the room. It was rare that such good-looking; and jolly men, came around here, most of them were either dead-serious, like Captain Kenway here, and others were just plain beastly.

“What can I get for you, love?”, you asked the handsome gentleman with a gentle smile as he took his place next to Kenway.

“Just some Madeira, dear”, he replied loudly in order for you to hear his request, since it was hard to comprehend one’s words over the sound of laughter.

You handed the man his order with a clean mug, and winked at him. He in return, touched your hands gently with his as you handed him the mug, while gazing into your big (Y/E/C) eyes.

Kenway was obviously, very alert and aware of his surroundings, meaning that he was also aware of what was going on between you and the gentleman. This continuous flirtation game became more and more evident between you two, you leaning in towards him and whispering some kind of words into his ears, while having your breasts half exposed to him as you leaned forward towards him. While he in return, not being able to take his eyes off them, and dropping corny jokes here and there just to hear you laugh.

Yes, you had to play along, you wanted to see if you could get a reaction out of Kenway, but not surprisingly enough; no reaction was gotten out of this man. All what he did was place his mug near you, as if to tell you to re-fill it with more and more Ale.

Busying yourself with cleaning the mugs and the glass, while at the same time flirting with the handsome gentleman; Edward spoke up.

“Have you any news for me?”, he says while looking down at his mug, and swirling the Ale around.

“Nay, nothing worth your gold, love”, you replied while looking towards the crowd and re-filling Edward’s mug. No eye-contact was made between the two of you, and you exchanged words coldly.

Just as you were heading back to the handsome man, Edward grabbed you by the arm roughly and pulled you closer to his face. Your ears placed themselves at his lips as he whispered a couple of words into your ears. Hearing him out, you smirked at the man and walked away, as he loosened his grip on you and watched you take swift steps towards the gentleman next to him.

Edward watched the two of you with the corner of his eye, and pretended not to seem interested; but you knew deep-down that the small exchange of physical interactions you had with the gentleman was making him more attentive. He watched closely as you bent forward towards the gentleman, whispering words into your ears and you into his. While at the same time having you glancing at him while biting your lower lips as the gentleman murmured sentences into your ears. All this seriousness and attentiveness radiating from Edward was only making you desire him more and more.

Soon, you have noticed that the Tavern was starting to get emptier, and quieter as time passed by. Surely, people weren’t allowed to stay past two in the morning; at least not here in Kingston Town. Watching them as they left through the tavern doors, thanking God and giving out a sigh of relief since serving them and dealing with their mess and nasty talk was definitely a pain in the arse. However, the gentleman left right before Kenway did.

“Care to join me for a drink sometime soon, darling?”, the gentleman said in a calm tone as he whispered into your ears once more. Despite not having anyone in the tavern anymore.

“Aye, I’d very much like that.”, you replied softly as a wide bright smile drew itself on your rosy lips.

The gentleman got up from his stool, took one last lustful glance at you, and smirked. Taking off his hat and waving it in the air as a sign of respect. “I shall see you again, …?”, the man looked confused as he tried to catch your name again.

“(Y/N), love”, you said while blushing.

“Yes, (Y/N), until next time”, he smiled, turned his back, and walked away.

Watching him as he left the tavern doors, you could not help but blush at the gentleman’s actions, and truly thought about meeting him again.

As you were roaming around the tavern, picking up empty Ale mugs and cleaning up after the drunkards, you could not help but notice that Edward was taking slight steps towards you from behind.

“I trust you enjoyed his company very much, (Y/N)”, Edward said in a husky tone.

“He’s a gentleman, Aye”, you replied while smiling and keeping your back to Edward.

Edward’s footsteps got louder and closer, hearing them, you could not help but blush; knowing that Edward was way beyond agitated by the man’s manner’s towards you. Just as you were about to turn around and place the mugs back at the bar, your arms were held by a tight grasp.

“I trust you will enjoy this then.”, Edward whispered into your ears while keeping a firm grip around your wrists and pulling your body towards his.

“I knew you were watching me Edward…”, you dropped the empty mugs on the floor as they made a clanking sound. “…And you hated..every..bit of it.”, you said softly as you lowered your hands down to Edward’s crotch, giving it a slight squeeze.

Edward’s warm lips placed themselves on your bare neck, and took a deep breathe then exhaling onto it. Craving you scent, and whispering words into your ears. He seemed too agitated to go slow, he wanted to take you now, and he wanted to take you rough.

The man was silent the entire time, his emotions only being projected by his harsh actions. Tightening his grip around your arms, he started roaming his now open mouth against your exposed neck; ravishing it with all his might.

A soft moan escaped your lips as you pushed your head back towards Edward, opening your mouth slightly and breathing heavier. Indeed, you enjoyed every bit of it, and you liked it rough.

Trying to escape his tight grip, you felt helpless; and let it all go. Edward was in control now, as he usually is. Suddenly, you notice your corset loosen up around your upper body, knowing that Kenway was messing with it.

“Here…let me–”, you were interrupted by Edward as he tightened his grip around you even more, almost making it totally impossible for you to move. Thus, indicating that he does not want you to move at all.

Kenway managed to cut your corset open, after long and failed attempts at trying to unloosen it. You felt his cold and sharp blade touch your bare skin, and it sent shivers down your spine, knowing how dangerous this might get.

“I’ll show you how it is done by real men, (Y/N)”, Edward’s husky voice made you want him even more; despite making it totally impossible for you to move while maintaining his tight grip around your arms.

“Just–give it to me, Edward”, you said these words seductively, while biting down on your lower lips and licking them.

You could feel Edward’s member press against your skirt, your breasts were completely exposed to him as he took your corset off. Moreover, you managed to get a hold onto Edward’s hard member; since your wrists were close to his thighs, and you squeezed them this time even harder, hearing Edward give out a slight groan at your actions.

Yet, Edward did not hesitate to push forward towards the table in front of you, and bent your body over it. Unbuttoning his own pants as quickly as possible, you heard the sound of his breaths getting heavier, and readied yourself for what was about to come.

Once again, Kenway held your waist down, pinning it roughly onto the table and allowing his member to ram into you. One hand immediately placed itself on your neck, pushing your head down onto the table, and the other managed to hold both of your wrists together. His entire weight was pressed onto your waist, as he continued to ram his manhood into you.

Not able to maintain your voice, you let out loud moans that escaped your lips. Whimpering as Edward roughly thrusted himself into your tight opening, letting out groans and moans respectively.

Gripping your waist down, he was unable to go any slower, and noticing that he was about to reach his end. It was quick, but worth it.

Edward’s moans started getting louder and softer as he couldn’t maintain his pleasure and himself, and without any warning; finished inside of you. Carefully thrusting his member inside of you as the two of you whimpered and groaned in pleasure; and in pain.

The sounds of your moans, and heavy breaths was all that could be heard from outside the Tavern; yes, there was hardly anyone in the streets, but you two had to let it all out. That ought to teach you a lesson you thought to yourself, you should do this more often after all.

The Captain’s grip around your wrists loosened up, and you were now able to move. Turning around, you rubbed your wrists slowly as you noticed how reddened they were from Edward’s hard grip. Then, you looked at him and smirked.

“You should come more often, love”, walking towards him as you touched his shoulders with one hand and grabbed your corset with the other, placing it around your exposed skin trying to cover your modesty.

Edward did not say a word, unsurprisingly; but replied with a smug smirk that formed itself on his face. Then, turning around to you and smacking your behind, smiling as he walked towards the Tavern’s door

You watched Edward as he left the Tavern, blushing at what just happened; and thinking that it is better to keep the relationship between the two of you this way. Discrete, and fun.


End file.
